


【渣翻/本泽鱼】直至舌尖缠绵时(Until our tongues tangle)

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 渣翻 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 谨献给我最爱的本泽鱼。与真人无关。





	【渣翻/本泽鱼】直至舌尖缠绵时(Until our tongues tangle)

你知道自己永远无法占据他的全部注意。

因为没人可以。

他第一次踏进俱乐部的大门时，所有人都认为他沉默寡言，甚至难以相处。直到他们逐渐了解他，才发现他与他们设想的不同。  
截然不同。

一旦抛开腼腆，他是如此的热情友善，又恣意狡黠，以至于所有人都爱他。他也爱每一个人。

而这正是问题所在。

因为他们都想从他身上得到点什么，他的时间，他的陪伴。  
还有他。  
而他对此浑然不觉，将爱意慷慨地赠予每一个人。  
但这远不能令他们满足。

你并不像他人那样轻易地被他吸引，这个过程对你来说更为缓慢，因为你羞涩内敛，不愿随意敞开心扉。即使现在，你也因他身上那份你所没有的开朗而倾慕他。

你浑身裹着汗，筋疲力尽地覆在他身上，朝他颈窝里喘息着这样告诉他。  
他侧过脑袋，抻着脖子望进你的双眼，笑得无辜而纯洁(尽管你知道他的嘴唇并非如此，它曾多次含纳着你的性器让你相信这一事实)。  
你的发碴被他搭在你后颈上的手轻轻摩挲。  
你偏了偏头，与他错开目光。  
因为你知道他会离开。  
他总是离开。

你知道这不是因为你。  
如果他对你毫无情愫，便不会出现在你的房间。  
但他的感情无法与你的相提并论。  
有太多人享受着他的爱意，而你只庆幸自己被他选入其中。

“我喜欢你，你知道的。”  
他在你耳畔呢喃，呼吸间骚动着你的每一根神经。  
而你埋首进他的肩膀，无法克制笑容蔓延。

“真的。” 他翻身压上你，低垂了眼睑看你，拳头抵着下颌。你们的双腿在床沿相互缠绕。

“我知道。”你的回应格外简洁，因为你知道他是诚实的，无论是对你还是对他自己。但这与“我喜欢你”对你的意义不同。但你还是接受了，因为你想得到能从他那里得到的一切。

为了不破坏这一刻的美好，你摒弃那些念头，倾身去轻柔、甜蜜地亲吻他，感受他抵在你唇边的微笑。而当你第二天清晨睁开眼时，他早已不见了踪影，只留一张便条在餐桌上。你会回想他在的时光，将它藏在心的近处。当他跑向Fabio的怀抱，与Sami一起做热身，或与Chris眉目传情时，你将记忆在脑中一遍遍回放，那些他只在你身边才会露出的模样，他给你的轻柔的吻，你是如何占有他，如何令你的名字在他舌尖一遍遍婉转来回。

当你失去他的陪伴时，你紧紧攥着那些记忆以抚慰自己。  
而你知道他会回来。  
因为他总会回来。

而你奢望有一天，他能永远留下。

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi :)


End file.
